Super Sweet 6Teen
by DracoWolf316
Summary: Original idea by Mystic Girl567. When Jude wants a new superhero DVD, he ends up on a wild ride with the rest of the gang, involving super powers, evil villains, and one really angry Rent-A-Cop. Just another normal Day for the 6Teen gang. Rated T now.
1. Chapter 1: ALPHA TEENS!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! DracoWolf316 here, and I have something new for you this week. First off, this is not officially my fanfic. The original idea, along with the plot, came from Mystic Girl567. I got her permission a couple days ago to post my version of it, so hopefully it will be good enough for everyone. And just before I begin, thank you Mystic Girl567 if you see this. And now, on with the Fanfic!

* * *

Super Sweet 6Teen

Idea by Mystic Girl567. Rewritten by DracoWolf316

Chapter 1: Movie hunt gone wrong

"Sup' dudes!" Jude said excitedly to everyone as he boarded into the food court.

"Hey Jude, what's up with you?" asked Jen.

"The new DVD of The Alpha Teens is comin' out today!" Jude said. "Wait, that's today?! Awesome Dude!" Jonesy said as he high-fived Jude.

"What's Alpha Teens?" asked Caitlin as she poured a lemonade swirly for a customer. Jonesy and Jude gasped with shock.

"You never heard of the Alpha Teens!?" Jonesy practically shrieked.

"Yeah dudette! It's, like, the best show ever to be made in the field of super powered teenagers!"

"Wow, I never thought that you guys made such a big deal about T.V. shows." Said Nikki.

"You should have seen them at our house," said Jen as she groaned from the memory. "They were watching a five hour marathon of it, and didn't even get up once for anything. Both Jonesy's brothers even drew mustaches on them, dyed their hair pink, and threw water on their pants, and they didn't even notice until the Marathon ended."

"Hey, it was a good marathon. I wasn't about to let anything distract me."

"Um, why's Wyatt so quiet?" Jude asked. They all look at Wyatt who's just sipping his coffee and doing a crossword, a LARGE dictionary next to him.

"He's been trying to figure out this crossword all day." Said Jen. "He's entering it in the $100 dollar word contest to see if he got them right first." Wyatt just looked up, waved to Jude, and went back to the crossword.

"Anyway, I'm goin' to the ice rink to work the Zamboni, and then I'm headed over to underground videos to see if they have a copy. See ya bros and bras!" He shouted as he skated out of the food court.

"Well, we'd better be going too." Jen said, indicating her and Jonesy.

"Why? Jonesy asked.

"Because we were going to see if they had Mom and Dad's coffee? Remember? They asked us to get it today?" Jonesy shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on! They even gave us both a note."

"Oh, you mean this thingy?" Jonesy asked, getting out a piece of paper. It was all wet.

"Yeah, I kinda had to sneeze earlier, and seeing there wasn't anything else on me…"

"Oh, that is so gross Jonesy!" Jen shrieked.

"Let's just go, and forget about it." Jonesy said. Jen just walked away, still having a look of disgust on her face. Jonesy followed.

* * *

"So, anyway," Said Jen as she and Jonesy headed for underground videos to meet up with Jude, "What job did you get into this time?"

"What makes you think I got a job?"

"The fact you get a job every week, and you just got fired from your last one six days ago?"

"True. I did get a job. And although it may suck, it's paying a lot of money, and it's going to attract a lot of people. So, naturally, I went for it." Said Jonesy, "I'm working as an assistant for the Futuristic Science Bonanza being held in the mall food court."

"How did you get into that job? You barely pass class with a D."

"Let's just say, a little white our here and there can make anything happen." Jen face palmed.

"Forgery on the application?"

"Forgery on the application." Jonesy said with a smile. Jen sighed.

"Well, at least it's a job that doesn't involve drooling over girls."

"Oh come on Jen, I do not do that to girls all the time." He said. "I've matured a lot since Nikki and I started to go out." Then Jonesy noticed a group of girls walking passed them. He turned around and whistled at them. They all giggled at him as Jen rolled her eyes.

'Same old Jonesy,' she thought.

* * *

"Sup' Wayne!" Said Jude as he rolled into Underground Videos. Wayne looked up and suddenly took a chair and put it in front of him.

"Jude, what are you doing here?! I still have a restraining order on you after the last time you were here!" Jude thought back.

_Flashback_

"_Dude!!" Jude shouted into Wayne's ear. "Alpha Teens!! Where Are The Latest DVD's Of Them!!" he said as he practically strangled Wayne by his shirt. _

"_Let go of me you weirdo!" Wayne shouted, "They're over there!" Jude stopped shaking Wayne and tore through the DVD racks before finding the new DVD. _

"_Wooooooo!!!" Jude shouted in victory before riding out of the store with it. _

"_Hey, You gotta pay for that!" Wayne shouted before chasing after him._

_End Flashback_

"Duuude, those were sick times." He said, "Though I'm still not sure if drinking 9 gallons of coffee all night to wait for it was such a good idea. Besides, that Order was nullified a few days ago. Lucky for me huh?" Wayne squinted a little.

"Yeah, lucky." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway bro, I'm just here for the newest copy of the Alpha Teens DVD. I heard it was the sickest one yet." He said.

"Well," said Wayne as he put the chair back, "You'll have to keep hearing about it, 'cause their all gone."

"WHAT?!" Jude shouted. Wayne quickly picked up the chair again for defense.

"Look man, it's a hot seller around here, and you're not the only one with an obsession for them." He said with a hint of annoyance and fear in his eyes.

"WHERE IS THE LAST COPY MAN!!?" Jude shouted as he jumped over the counter in front of Wayne.

"Look Jude, if you really want to see it, the last person to have bought it is over there next to the trashcan and the bench!" Wayne said. Jude quickly looked over to the spot, and saw Darth holding a DVD with Alpha Teens across the cover.

"Darth." Jude hissed, like Darth was an enemy. Jude quickly left the store, passing Jonesy and Jen on the way out.

"Hey Jude, hey Wayne." Said Jonesy as he walked inside.

"AAHH! Jonesy what are you doing here?! I have two restraining orders against you AND a lawsuit!" Jonesy thought back.

_Flashback_

"_ALPHA TEENS MAN!" Jonesy shouted as he tackled Wayne. "WHERE ARE THE LATEST DVD'S MAN?!" He shouted as he ripped up Wayne's shirt and hair. _

"_GET OFF ME YOU MOLESTING FREAK! THEY'RE OVER THERE!" Wayne shouted as he pointed. Jonesy laughed like a mad man as he ran over two display stands and a few shelves. _

"_WOOOOHOOOO!" Jonesy shrieked as he got it and ran out of the store. _

"_HEY, YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!" Wayne shouted as he chased him with a microphone. _

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, sorry man, I still don't know how Jude got me to drink 13 gallons of coffee to wait for the DVD." Jonesy said, "Still, I don't think that lawsuit was necessary, I got fired from my job from it in the end."

"Sorry man, but that's the way the stone rolls. Anyway, what can I do for you?" Wayne asked.

"I just came by to ask if Jude happened to get the newest DVD on the Alpha Teens."

"Well, he came by a couple seconds ago to get a copy, but we're out, so I suggested he look to borrow it from that guy." said Wayne, leaning to look passed Jonesy and Jen, "Although by the way he's asking, the Rent-a-cop will have his head." The two of them turn to see Jude shaking Darth, asking and pleading for the DVD.

"Jude, not again!" Jonesy screamed as they ran out of the store to break the two of them up. The DVD was waving around in the air.

"Let go Jude, it's mine!" Darth shouted at him.

"Come on Darth, let me just see it!" Jude shouted.

"No! I bought it, I decide who to give it to!"

"You don't even like Alpha Teens!"

"So? Invisible girl is hot!" Jude jumped on Darth. Suddenly the DVD went flying.

"NOOOOO!" Jude said in slow-mo. The DVD began to fall. Jude began to skateboard across the mall to catch it. It began to hit the ground…until Jude caught it just in time.

"Whew, that was a close one." He said. He didn't notice he was headed straight for a brick wall.

"Jude, look out!" Jen and Jonesy shouted. Too late. BAM!

* * *

Okay, that the end of chapter one. Next chapter things will pick up a bit. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Science Fair Accident

**A/N:** Okay, I'm really sorry for the long update. I've been having a bad month this month. First I have a project due after vacation I haven't even started, I got a bad grade for my Research paper...I've been stressed. So anyway, here is the newest chapter of Super Sweet 6Teen. Hopefully the next few chapters will be up sooner than this one was.

* * *

Chapter 2: The accident at the science fair

"Ugh, my head." Jude groaned.

"Hey guys, he's awake!" Someone said. Jude opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but slowly things were coming back. Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen and Nikki were sitting around him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"It's okay Jude. You're in the hospital." Nikki said.

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard on that brick wall. The doctor said you'd be out for a couple hours, but you managed to wake up in a half an hour." Jen said.

"What happened?"

"Well, you were skating to get the DVD, and then you slammed into the wall." Jonesy said.

"Oh man." He looked around.

"Where's my board?"

"It's over there." Jonesy said, motioning over to the wall. Sure enough, the board was leaning on the wall.

"That's good. At least it survived. What about the DVD?"

"Well, uh it didn't make it." Jen said.

"You should have seen Darth's face." Jonesy said, almost a laugh.

"Yeah. He got so angry, he called the head of underground videos. Sorry Jude, but you're banned from the store for a month."

"Aww man." Jude groaned as he thumped down on his bed.

"Sorry about that Jude. We could get it for you, but underground videos won't be able to restock for months." Wyatt said. A nurse came in.

"Is he already awake?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Jen said.

"Well, we'll just need to check for trauma, and if there's nothing else he should be out in another hour."

"Great." Jonesy said. "Just in time for the science bonanza today. Maybe that'll cheer you up Jude."

"I guess."

"Hey, at least it'll get your mind off Alpha Teens." Nikki said. The Nurse showed them out of the room.

* * *

It was 1:45, and people were gathering around the science fair stands. Practically every teen in the mall and even a few adults had stands set up for their science subject. The gang is now seen walking through each of the stands, looking at the different experiments, when they heard a shouting.

"JONESY! DON'T PUT THOSE FUSION REACTORS CLOSE TOGETHER! DO YOU WANT THE MALL TO BE IN OUTER SPACE!?" A scientist in a lab coat was yelling at Jonesy for setting up two reactors.

"Sorry sir, I'll move them right away." He said with a salute as he started to move them again.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you actually working hard at a job." Nikki said as she and the gang went up to him.

"Well, they're paying a lot of money for this and I'm not taking a chance at screwing it up." He grunted

"Dude," said Jude, "isn't that thing heavy?"

"Yeah," Jonesy grunted as he moved one of the fusion reactors away from the other one. "These things weigh a ton!" he finally gasped as he set it down.

"So, what kind of things do they have set up here?" Jen asked.

"Well," He asid, taking out a clip board. "The Clones have a stand on Multiplying Cells-"

"Well that's surprising. I thought they were brainless, but apparently they're just pea-brained." Nikki retorted.

"And Darth has a stand over their about Traits in human beings-" He pointed in one direction.

"And-" He was interrupted by Trisha running past them.

"Where's Trisha going?" Caitlin asked.

"She lost her dog around here. She's been trying to find it for a while now." Jonesy said.

"Oh no, the poor thing! I have to look for it. Who knows what's happened to it!" Caitlin said. She ran off.

"Okay, well, that's pretty much what we have for people we know, but you should still look around anyways."

"Sweet. I wonder if they have anything about skateboarding. See ya guys!" Jude Said as he sped off. The others followed his example and began to look around.

Nikki was looking around at some stands, when she saw Darth. She was about to walk the other way, when she caught something. Darth had a DVD in his hands. An _Alpha Teens_ DVD. She began to get angry as she walked over to him.

"Hey Darth!" She said as she saw him

"Oh Nikki my love, how are you on this fine day?" he said as he slicked back his hair.

"Where did you get that?!" She said, pointing to the DVD. Darth looked at it, and smirked.

"Oh, you mean this? Well, this was the same DVD that was "Trashed" in the accident." Nikki was really getting angry.

"You set Jude up, didn't you?"

"Oh that is such a dirty thing to say." He said in mock hurt.

"You better give me that, or else."

"Or else what? The only way you'll get this from me is something I've been waiting for from you since we met."

"No way Yoda." Nikki said, knowing exactly what Darth was asking.

"But what about Jude?" He said with a grin, "You'd actually leave him that hurt?" Nikki thought it over. Jude really was in a slump. And he would never be able to go back to Underground video for a while, and probably never get another chance to see the DVD.

"Fine." Nikki grunted.

"Excellent choice." Darth said. He took a can of breath spray out and spurted in his mouth. Nikki groaned.

"Well?" He asked, puckering his lips. Nikki groaned and closed her eyes as tight as she could. She leaned forward. Their lips met. Many people nearby began to laugh. Nikki pushed Darth away and began to spit and choke.

"Okay Darth, I-Ptooh!- did what you asked, now hand over the DVD."

"I don't think so." Darth said, smiling.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?"

"I had my fingers crossed. There technically was no real promise made."

Nikki went through the crowd shouting profanity and curses.

* * *

"Jonesy, just get those power cables connected and you're free to go on break." Said one of the judges.

"Okay boss." He said as he got to work on the cables. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was now looking at different stands.

Jen was examining a stand that showed a high powered energy system that would charge as much power as a power plant.

Jude was looking at a stand featuring the limits of strong elastic bands.

Nikki, after the incident with Darth, was now looking at a stand showing how light rays bend when put through a prism.

Wyatt was near a stand showing how to regrow any cells in the body, showing Petri dishes of many types of cells.

Caitlin wasn't looking at a stand. She She was still looking for Trisha's dog, and having a love of animals, went to help her find it. She was now checking out a rack with her that held many DNA specimens of animals.

"Alright sir, I'm going on my break." Said Jonesy as he set down his lab coat on the chair near the cords and a bunch of chemicals.

"Jonesy, did you make sure not to plug them all into one outlet?" asked the judge before he got too far away.

"What?" Jonesy asked as he looked back at the cords. They were all plugged into one outlet, and it was beginning to smoke and spark.

"Uh-oh." he said as he ran to take them out. They gave him a shock however, and he couldn't get near them. Suddenly, one of the sparks hit his lab coat, making it go on fire.

"No!" Jonesy said as he tried to put it out. The flames roared, and forced Jonesy back, causing all of the chemicals to break as he hit them, pouring all over the table, going towards the coat and the cords.

"AHH!" Jonesy said. He quickly went to the microphone and shouted, "ALL PEOPLE IN THE PREMISIS OF THE SCIENCE FAIR! EVACUATE THE AREA! I REPEAT EVACUATE THE AREA!"

All people began to scream as they ran towards the exit. The Gang was caught up in the traffic and couldn't move. Jonesy tried to put out the fire with the nearby fire extinguisher, but it was too late.

The foam, along with the chemicals, the fire, and the shorting electrical cords caused a massive explosion, sending gas everywhere in the premises.

Time seemed to slow down. Nikki was near the light prism still, and as the chemical cloud came near her, she slipped on the switch that turned on the light rays. As the cloud went over her, the gas seeped into her body. As she touched the prism, it seemed like all the light rays that came out of it, bended around her body. She could swear that she couldn't see her hands, even when they were covering her eyes, she could still see everything.

Near where Jude was, the panic caused the machine that was pulling the rubber bands to fling them all out, several of them landing on Jude. As the gas seeped into his body, the Rubber that was in the rubber bands went with the gas, and got into Jude's cells. They started to mutate, and become almost fiber like. Jude felt like his arms were falling off him without actually falling off.

Jonesy was near the explosion, and got flung back. As he tried to get up, he accidentally touched a burning Bunsen burner, causing his hand to go up in flames. As the gas cloud seeped into his skin, Jonesy felt like his entire body was on fire, he screamed from the pain, like it was going to melt him, even when the gas cloud put out the fire on his hands.

Caitlin was still near the DNA tubes when the cloud went over. She backed into the racks holding the DNA of the animals. One of these racks, carrying known DNA of the Feline Genus, cracked her on her head and broke as they fell on her body. As the gas seeped into her skin, the DNA in the tubes started to lodge itself into her cells' DNA structures, and like a virus, started to bond with the structures. Caitlin, before she passed out, started to feel a rush of energy and balance.

Jen was near the energy system when the explosion occurred. As the gas went over her, the machine started to short out from condensation on its exposed wires. Lightning filled with the energy produced from the machine went to its only conductor in the area, Jen. As the lightning struck her over and over, the gas was mixing with the energy from the lightning, and it began to mutate the cells in her body, causing them to be constantly working over time. Jen felt like she could run 100 marathons in one day and still be super energetic.

Finally, Wyatt was still near the cells when the gas made him run away, but he accidentally crashed into the display stand, causing all the cells that were in the dishes to crash on the floor. One of them, containing high amounts of brain cells, got on his exposed cut from the dishes, and the cells began to work their way into his bloodstream up to his brain, where they started to bond with his own brain cells. The gas started to mutate them, giving his brain more memory, path ways disconnecting and reconnecting in others places, all his stored memories that were forgotten placed in every area of his mind. Wyatt was being rushed with memories since he was born, history lessons forgotten, mathematical equations he never even knew. He finally fell unconscious from the overload, as his brain continued processing the new information.

* * *

"Fries!" Jude shouted as he woke up.

"Ahh!" shouted Wyatt from somewhere. "Don't shout dude, I have a whopping headache." Jude looked around and saw Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonesy in beds. He and the rest of the gang were in the emergency room of the Foothills Medical Centre, just a couple blocks down from the Galleria Mall.

"Where are we?" asked Jude. "'We're in the radiology department of the Foothills Medical Centre Jude." Said Jen.

"What happened? I remember somethin' weird happening at the science fair and then it's all a blank." Jude said, scratching his head.

"It was a mistake!" Jonesy said as he waved his arms around.

"Jonesy admitted when he woke up that he accidentally plugged in too many plugs and they short circuited." Wyatt said.

"Then while trying to put out the flames from his jacket with a fire extinguisher, the chemicals nearby got knocked over and exploded when all of the things in the area mixed." Nikki finished.

"Yeah, you could have killed us and everyone that was still around!" Caitlin shouted.

"Wait, others?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, so far, Tricia, her dog, the clones, Darth, Wayne, and Starr were found. They already left after the doctors examined them." Said Jen.

"Wow, so when can we leave?" Jude asked. Just then, a doctor in a radioactive suit came in and said.

"Well Mr. Lizowski, you and your friends won't be leaving until we've done some tests on you to make sure you aren't contaminated."

"Oh,"said Jude.

"So what kind of tests are they?" asked Jonesy.

"Don't worry, they're nothing too major." Said the doctor as a tray of needles, radioactive detectors and an array of scissors and scalpels were brought in by five other doctors, also wearing suits.

"Oh man." Jonesy squeaked as he remembered his incident with the blood donation. "This is gonna hurt."

* * *

"I can't believe that you made us go through that Jonsey!" said Caitlin as she rubbed her arm where the needle went. "This is going to hurt me for weeks." The doctors had just finished taking samples of their hair, blood, and skin for analysis and they were waiting for them to come back with the results.

"Jonesy, you're going to pay for this." Nikki said.

"Come on!" he said to her, "I thought that you loved me!"

"Well, I'm starting to think about it now that you almost killed me!" She said back.

"Like I said that was an accident!" He said to her. At this point, the rest of the gang was just turning their heads back and forth between them.

"Wow." Said Caitlin, "I never thought that I'd see them in their first big couple quarrel." Finally the doctors came back.

"Alright, there is nothing wrong with any of you, and there is no radiation detected, so you're free to go." Said the doctor. But before they were out of the door, the doctor said, "Oh, before you go, the director of the Science fair being held at the Galleria Mall wanted to relay a message to a Mr. Garcia."

"Let me guess." Said Jonesy. "I'm fired."

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Sorry son."

"It's okay. "Said Jonesy as they left, "It happens.

* * *

That night, they were all at their respective houses, each of them getting ready for bed. Jude was getting into his bed in his everyday clothes, too lazy to change into his normal sleep wear of boxers and a T-shirt, when he realized the light was still on. He raised his arm to shut it off as he began to walk to the light switch, but he then touched the light switch without walking a step.

"Hmm, must be closer than I thought," Jude said as he shut it off, "Usually it takes me four or five steps to reach it. He just shrugs, and goes to bed, not realizing that his arm was stretched across the room to where the light switch was, 7 feet across from where his bed was.

Meanwhile, at Wyatt's house, he was taking Ibuprofen for the sixth time that day. His headache still hasn't gone away.

"Man, why won't my headache go away?" He said as he crawled into his bed. As he was about to go to sleep however, his headache just stopped then and there, and the information that had been storing up in his head had released in a sudden burst. As he fell asleep, his dreams were about wars that happened in the mid 1800's, mathematical equations being played out in his head, and every word in the dictionary known to man in every language was being said by people in his head.

At Caitlin's house, she was putting on her nightie when she felt the strangest craving for milk. She went to the kitchen and, instead of getting a glass, she got out a bowl and started licking milk from it. When she finished, she began to wonder why she did that when she felt a strong urge to sleep, she went back upstairs to go to bed, yawning all the way. In between each yawn, you could see her teeth becoming a little sharper each time. As she lay down in her bed, she felt a funny feeling on her ears, eyes, and at the end of her spine. She just took no notice of it and went to sleep curled in a ball under the covers.

At Nikki's house, she was in her usual attire of pajama pants and an A-shirt, and at the moment was brushing her teeth when she noticed that her reflection was starting to get see through.

'I must be really tired to be seeing hallucinations.' she thought as she bent down to spit out the toothpaste. But when she got up she screamed, she couldn't see herself at all, only the back of the bathroom.

"Nikki," said her Mother, "is everything alright?" Nikki rubbed her eyes and saw herself in the mirror.

"Yeah Mom," she said, a little shaken, "I'm okay." She just ran to her bed and slept the whole night through.

At Jonesy and Jen's house, Jen was in the bathroom taking a shower. She was done with washing her hair and was reaching for the soap bar to wash her body. But as she raised her hand to get it, the bar suddenly vanished from the shelf in the blink of an eye.

"Ahh!" she shouted as she looked around for it. She then noticed her hand holding something. She opened it to find the missing soap bar. "AAh!" she shouted as she dropped the soap bar. "How did that get their?!"

"Hey Jen, you didn't fall down in their again did ya? Ha ha ha." Jonesy said outside the bathroom.

"Jonsey go away!" Jen shouted as she pondered how the soap got into her hand.

Jonesy walked away from the bathroom with his bathrobe over his pajamas.

"Women," he said to himself as he went into his room, "Always so sensitive about their accidents." He chuckled to himself as he took off his robe and went for the T.V. remote in on the stand. Suddenly, Jonesy smelled smoke, and when he looked down, he noticed that his hand was on fire.

"AAH!" he yelled as he tried to shake it off. When he did this however, a small ball of fire flew from his hand, out the window, thankfully, and disappeared in the air.

"AAH!" He shouted again, not realizing his hand stopped flaming. Then his door opened, and Jen poked her head in and said with a smirk.

"Hey Jonesy, you didn't fall down in here did you? HA ha ha." She laughed as she left. Jonesy groaned and dismissed it as having sleepy-time hallucinations. He quickly went to bed instead of watching T.V.

* * *

Remember to Read, Review and no writing Flames. Constructional Criticism is the only thing I accept outside reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Powers Revealed

Chapter 3: Powers revealed

**A/N: ** FINALLY! THE NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Okay, so finally, in case you didn't know, the chapter is up. Sorry Mystic Girl567 for the long update, and the same for the readers. But now that school's out; I should get more done now. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Sorry once again, and read on.

* * *

Nikki woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She groaned as she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice. It was Saturday, and she didn't feel like getting up so early.

"He-hello Nikki" said a voice on the other line.

"Caitlin?" Nikki said, recognizing her voice, "What are you doing calling me so early in the morning? And why do you sound so shaken?"

"I'll explain later," Caitlin said, "Right now, I really need a ride to the Mall. I can't go out in the open." Nikki groaned as she said.

"Okay, I'll be there in the next hour or so." She shut off her phone as she got up. She went to her closet to get her usual attire, but as she was putting on her pants, she shrieked.

"Where are my legs?" She shouted. She rubbed her eyes as she looked again. They were there.

"What's happening to me?" she said as she quickly put her clothes on and ran out of her room.

* * *

Nikki arrived a half hour earlier at Caitlin's house. Nikki went up to the door and rung the door bell.

"Caitlin?" she called. After a couple minutes, she went to knock again, but then the door opened and a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside.

"Hey, what are you-" Nikki was about to say, but them she saw Caitlin. She had a paper bag over her face, gloves and boots covering her hands and feet, and a slight bulge coming from the back of her skirt.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" Nikki asked. "Is there anyone else around?" she asked. Nikki shook her head. Caitlin slowly took off her boots and gloves. Nikki noticed that her nails seemed sharper than before. Then, with trembling hands, Caitlin took the bag off her face. Nikki gasped. Caitlin had Cat-like ears growing on top of her head, she had fangs growing from her teeth, and her eyes had become a bright shade of pink with slit-like pupils.

"Whoa." Nikki said, freaked out.

"And it gets worse." Caitlin said, nearly in tears as she reached behind and took out the thing that was making the bulge. Nikki gasped again. There was a cat tail growing from the end of her back, covered in grayish white fur like her cat ears.

"Look at me Nikki!" She said, finally breaking down. "I'm a freak! A Cat- Human freak!" Nikki slowly edged towards her and patted her head. Caitlin began to react by rubbing her head against Nikki's shoulder, purring, then she realized that she was doing this and began to cry some more.

"How am I supposed to go out in public with a tail!" she cried.

"How could this have happened?" Nikki asked. Then Caitlin stopped crying. She started to look angry and soon Nikki started to look angry as she realized it too.

"Jonesy." Caitlin hissed, literally.

* * *

Jonesy, Jen, Wyatt, and Jude were sitting around the table near the Big Squeeze.

"So anyway," Jen said to them, laughing, "Then, as Jonesy was bringing his cereal to the table to eat, it bursts into flames!" Jude, Jen and Wyatt start to break down in laughter as Jonesy looked irritatedly at Jen.

"For the last time, how could I have done it? It's impossible to burn cereal!"

"Yeah, well it's impossible to get a job everyday yet you seem to have pulled that off too." Wyatt said.

"Oh how is it impossible?" Jonesy said as he pointed at Wyatt angrily.

"Because due to the economical rate of job hirings to adults being low due to many money related problems, adults are looking for jobs that teens usually apply for so that they have another source of money besides their first job." Wyatt rolled off his tongue. The rest of the gang looked weirdly at Wyatt.

"What did you say?" Jude asked. Wyatt looked surprised.

"I'm…not sure…how I knew that." He then got out a book to pass the time as the rest of the gang started to talk again.

"Anyway, how did you get the keys so fast AND get to the car first?" Jonesy asked. "Usually I'm the one that gets to the car first, yet you were out there when I saw you a second before in the house."

"Actually, I'm not sure." Jen said, "I was just trying to run to get the car before you, and then the next thing I know, I'm next to the car holding the keys."

"Yeah right, I'm going to figure out how you did that all day if I have to." He said. "Anyway, what's up with you Jude?" Jen asked.

"Nothin' much." He said. "By the way, where're Nikki and Caitlin?" Before they could answer, there was a shout behind them.

"Jonesy!" They all turned to see Nikki and Caitlin staring angrily at him, Though Caitlin had a Paper bag over her face so it was impossible to tell.

"Get him!" Nikki yelled as they ran towards him.

"Ahh!" Jonesy yelled as he ran away from them.

"Guys, come on!" Jen said as Wyatt and Jude followed. Jen saw them round the corner. She suddenly felt a weird feeling go over her. She looked around and saw everything seem to slow down, as if time was stopping. She kept running, despite this, and she then saw Jonesy, frozen in mid stride with a terrified look on his face with Nikki and Caitlin frozen in place to, Nikki looking like she would rip Jonesy's head off. Jen tried stopping, but couldn't, and smacked into Jonsey, flinging them both towards the Penalty Box, time finally going to normal.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jonesy asked her as they stopped.

"I was just running to stop them and then time seemed to slow down and when I found you, you were frozen in place and I couldn't stop and I ran into you and here we are!" Jen said, terrified of what just happened. Nikki and Caitlin came into the store, not looking angry but afraid.

"Jen, where did you come from?" Nikki said.

"We left the table area a few minutes before you started and you got up to Jonsey before we did." Caitlin said.

"I don't know what happened." Jen said.

"Dude, this is freaky!" said Jonesy as he raised his hands. Suddenly, his hands roared into flame and two fire balls shot out, hitting the sprinklers causing them to go on.

"AAH!" Jonesy yelled, not only because his hands were on fire, but also because instead of going out, the water just made steam hiss from them.

"Whoa." Said the three girls as they stared. Luckily, the Penalty box wasn't open yet, and they were behind the fake mountain.

"What the hell is this?" Jonesy yelled. Then he noticed something, his hands weren't burning. They were perfectly normal and even though they were on fire, Jonesy didn't feel any pain.

"Why is this not hurting?" Jonesy said, curious.

"What do you mean!" said Jen, "They're on fire, how do they not hurt!"

"I don't know." Said Jonesy as his hands finally went back to normal.

"Dude, we heard you guys screaming from behind here, what's up?" Jude asked as he and Wyatt finally ran in, or rolled in, in Jude's case.

"Guys, Jonesy's hands were just on fire a couple of minutes ago." Jen said.

"What? No way." Said Wyatt.

"Seriously, they were on fire." said a voice from nowhere.

"Who said that?" asked Jude.

"Where'd Nikki go?" asked Caitlin.

"Guys, I'm right here." Said a voice next to Caitlin. They all screamed and jumped.

"What are you guys doing?" Nikki's voice said again.

"Nikki," said Jonesy. "Look at your hands." There was a pause, then a scream as out of nowhere, Nikki slowly started to appear, ghostlike at first, then solid.

"What is going on! I thought that I was going crazy when this started happening but now you guys can see it!" She shouted.

"Technically, we can't see it." Wyatt said.

"Shut it singer boy." Nikki said, pointing at him.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious fact that everyone here is experiencing some form of abilities that are supposed to be mere science fiction among the world of scientists." Wyatt said.

"Wow, that was weird, yesterday you couldn't figure out a simple word, and now you're talking like someone who's smarter than a college professor." Jen said.

"Well what about you?" asked Wyatt, "What form of abnormalities have you been experiencing?"

"What?" asked Jen.

"What happened that wasn't normal to you in the past couple of hours." Said Wyatt, trying to say simple words.

"Well, I noticed that I've been faster." She said.

"Faster?" said Nikki "try saying supersonic! You reached Jonesy before we did and we've been chasing him for 5 minutes!"

"Actually Bra." Said Jude, "You were in front of us for a second, and then all there was a blur and a little wind and you were gone."

"What?" said Jen.

"And remember Jonesy? A couple minutes ago, his hands were on fire, yet he felt nothing." Said Caitlin. That's when the rest of them noticed the bag that was over Caitlin's head.

"Caitlin? Did something happen to you too?" asked Jen. Caitlin looked around, then sighed as she took off her gloves, boots, bag, and got out her tail. They all stared, even Nikki who still hasn't gotten over it.

"Whoa, that's definitely not right dudette." Jude said. Caitlin looked about ready to cry.

"See! I'm a hideous Cat-like freak!" she said as she began to cry.

"Well, it doesn't…look… that bad." Jonesy said.

"Yeah, in fact, you look cute like that." Jen said, trying to cheer her up.

"Re-really?" Caitlin said as she looked up.

"Yeah, people may be afraid of you if they saw you like that, but we've known you long enough to know the real you." Wyatt said. Caitlin looked up with a smile and hugged Wyatt.

"Thank you." She said. "But what about my ears, my claws, and…my tail." She said.

"Well, with my new smarts that I've gotten, I can make you something that should hide everything (ahem) unusual about you." He said.

"Your new smarts?" asked Nikki, raising an eybrow.

"Yeah, ever since that headache from the science fair stopped, I felt like my brain was bigger, and I knew a bunch of things that I never contemplated to have possessed."

"Well, I'm guessing that that had something about not knowing you had it but-" Suddenly she thought about what he said about the science fair.

"Wait, did you say it all started after the science fair?" Nikki asked.

"Whoa, I started to have weird things happen after the science fair too." Said Jonesy. "I think that it happened to all of us." Said Wyatt.

"What about me Bro?" asked Jude as he raised his arms.

"Nothing weird happened to me! Why did something happen to you guys?" he didn't notice his arms stretching out to the ground and his neck growing taller.

"Uh, Jude… check out your arms." Said Jonesy. Jude looked down and saw his arms all floppy on the ground, and also noticed his neck being taller, then he looked behind him to see his fingers longer on his hands. He turned his head around completely, as in 360⁰, and said,

"Awesome, I can stretch dudes." He said.

"Yeah, now, can you go back to normal, it's kind of freaking us out." Said Nikki.

"Okay, I'll try." He said. Jude began to concentrate, and eventually, his arms, fingers, and neck went back to normal, except for his twisted 360⁰ neck.

"Uh Jude, your neck." Said Jen.

"Oh." He turned his neck around until it was normal.

"Better." Said Wyatt, "Now, all of this started to happen after the science fair when that explosion happened, and I'm guessing that the gas mutated us with whatever was around us. For example, I accidentally knocked over and opened a Petri dish full of grow brain cells, that must of gone to my brain from my bloodstream, causing the gas top mutate it and make it bond with my brain cells, thus awakening the other areas of my brain not normally used, therefore, giving me access to information that would be usually known to adults." They all slowly understood what Wyatt was saying and then Jen said.

"When I was near that energy machine, that supposedly had enough energy to rival a power plant, it short circuited, causing lightning to come from the stored energy tanks and hit me. Before I passed out, I felt like I had so much energy that I could run 100 marathons and still be energetic."

Then Jude said, "I was near a machine that was testing the limits of rubber band elasticity and they were being flung at me as the gas hit. Must've gotten into my cells somehow and made them into rubber."

"I was near a stand that was showing how light rays could be bent if shown through a prism, and I accidentally turned on the light when that gas came over me." Nikki said, "As I was covering my eyes, I could still see everything clearly, like my hands weren't even there."

"I was looking for Tricia's dog near a rack full of DNA tubes." said Caitlin, her tail swishing around. "When that gas came for me, I knocked over the rack and one of the groups of tubes hit my head and poured all over my arms and head. I guess it was Cat DNA."

"Well what about me?" Jonesy said, not noticing his arms were on fire, "I wasn't near any display."

"Dude, your arms are on fire." Jude said, his finger elongating to Jonesy's flaming arms. Jonesy concentrated and they went out.

"Well, was there any science equipment near you?" Asked Wyatt.

"Come to think of it, there was something that the judges used for heating chemicals nearby-"

"Bunsen Burner." Wyatt cut in.

"Yeah a Butt-sand Burner thingy, anyway, it was still lit and my hand accidentally lit on fire when I landed next to it from the explosion."

"It could be that your body started to mutate to form the gases need to combust along with becoming fire proof, then with a little friction, it would create fire." Said Wyatt.

"That would explain why I felt like my body was burning up and melting, even when the fire on my hand went out." Jonesy said. They all finally figured out that they had superpowers from that science fair incident.

"Yaknow, this is actually kinda cool." Said Jude.

"I can finally escape the Clones at work." Said Nikki.

"I can finally be the 'hottest' guy around." Jonesy said with a laugh.

"No, we can't let anyone see us like this." Wyatt said.

"Why not Dude?" said Jude.

"Because, if anyone saw us, they would think that we're freaks…No offense Caitlin… and we'd all be shipped to the government where we'd be experimented on." They all looked down in disappointment.

"Well, we can still use them when no one is looking or nearby, can't we?" asked Jen.

"Well, I suppose that we could." Wyatt said. They all cheered, even Caitlin who got over being a cat mutant.

"So, now that that's settled," said Caitlin, who was finished putting on her stuff and hiding her tail. "I just remembered something."

"What's that?" said Nikki with a smile on her face, knowing what Caitlin would say.

"We still need to get Jonesy for what he did to us." Jonesy suddenly looked wide eyed with fear as Nikki and Caitlin began to run towards him.

"AWE COME ON!" he shouted as they all ran from behind the mountain, seeing people starting to come into the store.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THIS!" he shouted as they ran down the mall.

* * *

Alright! Read Review, No Flames, Constructional Criticism allowed. Seeya!


	4. Chapter 4: Darth Strikes Back

**A/N:** fourth chapter here! Figured you've waited long enough. Okay, as of right now, I will need to type them up from scratch, since these first four were pre-typed. So, it may take a little time, but not as long now that I'm out of high school. So anyway, read on.

* * *

Darth was outside of the Stereoshack store, trying to open it up. As he does this, he doesn't notice Christo and Blade sneaking up behind him.

"Hey!" Darth shouted as Christo grabbed Darth's light saber and pushed him down.

"Oooh, look at me," Christo said in a bad Darth Vader impression, "I'm Dork- Vader, the lamest smith lord in the galaxy."

"He's a SITH lord, and give that back!" Darth shouted as he went for the light saber. Unfortunately, Blade got in the way and held back Darth by holding his hand on his face.

"Do not attack me o dork one," said Blade in a bad Luke impression,

"For I am your even lamer son." They both laugh as Christo turns on the light saber and starts to make stances with the light saber in his hands.

Darth starts to get angry and shouts,

"Give it BACK!" He then grabs Blade's arm.

"Hey, let go of my arm you-"suddenly, a bright light engulfs both Darth and Blade. Christo watched in horror as Blade's muscles began to deteriorate, finally becoming toothpick- like arms. Blade started to feel light headed and finally blacks out. Darth, however, looked in amazement as his body began to grow. When it finished, he had a quarter of the muscularity of Blade. Darth looked at himself, then saw Christo about to run away. Darth quickly ran up to him and touched his exposed arm before Christo could run away. Christo was engulfed in the same light, as his Sleek hair began to disappear, becoming nothing more than a tangled mess, along with his sparkling eyes becoming dull. Darth, however, started to get longer hair, finally becoming the same style as Christo's, and his eyes started to shine. He took off his glasses, he still couldn't see that well, but he could see well enough now without them. He looked at his hands, then at his new features, and smiled a sinister smile.

"Finally. Time for revenge to those that have smited me!" He walked away, leaving Christo and Blade unconscious.

* * *

The gang was sitting around the table, except for Caitlin who was working/hiding in the Lemon, and Wyatt, who was missing. It had been a couple days since what had happened at the science fair. They had almost had a handle on their abilities, though, their bodies were still getting used to having them.

"Nikki," said Jen, pointing to Nikki's hands. They were see-through, growing solid as they reached her elbows.

"Darn it!" Nikki said as she concentrated on them being solid. They quickly reappeared.

"Man, I hate how I still can't control them and I've been trying for two days, all I've managed was making myself invisible on purpose! I still can't stop my body from doing it on accident!"

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day Nikki."Said Jonesy as he sipped his lemon swirly, "I still haven't been able to stop my hair from going on fire, although it does look kind of cool like that."

"Yeah, and I've been twitching non-stop since I've learned how to walk and run normally." Jen said.

"What about you Jude?" said Nikki as she sipped her soda.

"Well, nothin's come up so far. I think I may have control of it already." Jude said. He didn't notice his arms elongating into coils on the ground.

"Uh, Jude." Said Jonesy as he pointed under the table.

"Oops," he said as he willed them back to normal. But then one of his arms flew back on the rebound and hit his eye.

"Ouch!" Jude shouted, now covering his swelling eye. Wyatt came up suddenly, holding a bag.

"Hey gang. What's up?" Wyatt said, noticing Jen's arms bouncing, and Jude covering his eye.

"Nothing." Nikki said.

"Riiight." Wyatt said.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" asked Jen.

"It's a surprise for Caitlin. Where is she?"

"I'm in here." Said a voice coming from inside the Big Squeeze.

"It's okay Caitlin, there's no one around but us." Said Jonesy.

"Okay." The top to the Lemon pooped up, and Caitlin came out from below the counter, her cover up clothing and bag still on.

"Nice look Lemon head!" said Tricia across from the food court.

"Shut up Tricia!" Caitlin shouted back.

"Okay, here you go Caitlin." Said Wyatt, taking out a pink headband from the bag.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't have?" Caitlin said, taking it.

"How will that help her with the cat problem?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I've tricked it out with an advanced holographic imaging device, of my own design, with a high energy plasma generator, that will make the device last forever when in contact with sunlight for 72 hours, which has already been taken care of." He said. They all looked at him with a quizzical look.

"It will make a holographic skin around her, making her appear normal, at the press of this button, and it will last forever." Wyatt said, still not having a grip on his new smarts.

"EEEE!" Caitlin shrieked, looking around before taking off all her cover up clothing. Her tail was now exposed, and her cat ears were still seen on her head. She quickly put it on and pressed the button. Suddenly, a glowing dot appeared on her head, slowly turned into a ring that went over her entire body, finally disappearing at her feet. They all gasped. Caitlin looked like she did before the science fair. Her ears were human and back on the side of her head, her eyes were normal, her nails were normal and not sharp, even her tail had disappeared.

"Oh thank you Wyatt!" Caitlin said, hugging him then running off, saying that she needed a new outfit after dealing with that kind of stress.

"Dude, that's sick what you made Bro." said Jude, raising his hand for a high five. Suddenly, his arm shot out 10 ft, landing on the nearest table.

"Jude!" Wyatt said out loud, "Pull it back, Pull it Back!" Jude concentrated, and the arm shot back, returning to normal, yet also hitting Jude's other eye on the rebound.

"Ouch!" he said, now having two throbbing eyes.

"Well, anyway, I'm off to my newest job." Said Jonesy. "What job is that?" asked Wyatt.

"I'm going to be working the security cameras for Ron the Rent-a-cop. Apparently, since the science fair accident, he said that he needed maximum patrol time to look out for dangers like this to prevent them." Jonesy waved good bye to them as he walked off to Ron's office.

"Well, I suppose that I should head to the Crappy Barn now." Said Nikki as she got up from the chair, "We're supposed to be getting new merchandise, and they said that they would fire me if I didn't help them."

"Uh, bra." Said Jude as he pointed to Nikki's feet. They were completely invisible.

"Ah, son of a-" Nikki started saying as she made them visible and walked away, muttering.

"So, anyway, how are you handling not having the DVD?" asked Jen.

"Actually, I haven't been really thinking about it." Said Jude.

"What?" said Jen, surprised.

"Why?" asked Wyatt.

"Cause havin' superpowers is way cooler than seeing people with superpowers." He said.

"That makes sense," said Wyatt, "Though, aren't you missing all the action that occurs in that show?"

"A little bit, but, no worries." Jude answered.

"Well, I'd better get to Burger McFlipsters." Said Wyatt as he walked away. "See ya." Jen said.

"I'd better get goin' too bra." Said Jude as he got up. "There's a lot of people comin' in today for skatin' lessons, and I wanna make sure the ice is set." Jude then starts walking away to the Ice rink.

"See ya jude." Jen shouts as she gets up to go to the Penalty Box.

* * *

"Alright Maggot, you're still on probation for what you did a couple days ago, along with that attack at Underground Videos. This is your last chance of redemption before you go to jail. Now listen punk. This is what you use to contact me if there's any trouble. Got that punk?" Ron said, handing Jonesy a walkie.

"Sir yes sir." Said Jonesy, saluting and sweating a little.

"Good, now these are the security monitors. Floors are going horizontally, and floor levels go vertically. Understand?" Ron said, jabbing his flashlight into Jonesy's chest.

"Sir yes sir." He said again, sweating a little more this time.

"Good. Now, I'm going on patrol. Let me know if there's any trouble." Ron salutes him and marches out of the office.

"Sir yes sir." Jonesy said, now sitting down. He begins to scan the security cameras.

After a while he gets bored, and starts looking at the store cameras.

"Boring…boring…boring…bor- Hello!" He sees one of the greeter goddesses in front of albatross and finch.

"Well hello there hottie, how are you today?" he says to himself. Then he notices another person coming up the greeter goddess. He was slightly muscular, had a great looking haircut, and a good looking jacket to boot.

"Aww man!" groaned Jonesy as he saw the guy start flirting with the Goddess. Suddenly, the guy pulled the greeter close to his and kissed her.

"AAHH!" Jonesy shouted, as he saw what happened next. The two of them were engulfed in a bright light, and the goddess' hair lost its shine and her face became completely covered in zits. At the same time, he saw the guy's face clear up to having only two or three zits, along with his hair becoming a little longer and shinier. The greeter shrieked and ran away crying before falling unconscious. The guy smiled an evil smile and started to walk away. Before he got too far away, Jonesy noticed a pair of glasses sticking out of the guy's back pocket, along with a light saber clipped on his belt.

"Hmmm…Light saber…Nerd glasses…OH NO!" Jonesy shouted as he remembered who had that. He quickly talkied Ron and said that there was a disturbance in sector 21 on floor 2, then quickly ran out the door to get together the gang.

* * *

"AAH!" shouted another guy as his muscles deteriorated, along with his eye sight becoming worse.

"That's more like it." Said Darth evilly. He now had 20/20 vision, his hair was longer, and was in a cool style. He was now twice as muscular as when he absorbed Blade's muscle, and his face had completely cleared. He was now draining the best traits of his old bully in school.

"What did you do to me you freak!" He shouted before falling unconscious like the rest of Darth's victims.

"I'm almost at full power!" he said out loud, his voice now considerably lower. "Nothing can stop me!"

"Freeze punk!" shouted Ron, holding his night stick up.

"Please," said Darth as he turned around. "Do you really think that you can take on me?" Ron ran forward, uttering a war cry as he raised the club. Darth suddenly ran around Ron with surprising speed and touched Ron's head.

"AAH!" shouted Ron as the same effects came over him. He lost his muscularity, but he also lost all knowledge of his war days. All the information went to Darth.

"Excellent." Said Darth.

"Now I know almost all battle strategies thanks to you."

"You…little…punk." Ron groaned as he fell unconscious. Everyone began to run away, shrieking as Darth looked around him. He smiled as he got out a list of names.

"Let's see, Jason, Blade, Christo, Lisa, Jamie, Kyle, and Aaron. Perfect." He smiled as he looked at the uncrossed names on the bottom of the list.

"Now for my last six victims." He said with a chuckle. He then started to walk towards the food court, to where the Big Squeeze was.

* * *

"Okay, Jonesy, why are we all here?" asked Jen. They were all in front of the Big Squeeze wondering why Jonesy needed them all there.

"Okay guys," said Jonesy, out of breath and scared, "Darth is becoming cooler and smarter by absorbing everyone's looks and skills!" he said all in one breath.

"What? That's impossible. I got pulled away from work for this?" asked Jen, now looking irritated.

"Well, it's impossible that we got powers, yet we still did." Jude pointed out.

"Yeah, and Darth was at the science fair with his stand on trait absorbtion." Nikki said, remembering what Jonesy said.

"Whoa, if that's the case, then why is he going around the mall, taking random peoples traits and abilities?" Caitlin asked, holding many shopping bags.

"Yaknow, I don't think that they're random." Said Jonesy as he remembered the greeter that Darth got to.

"The Greeter Goddess in front of Albatross and Finch that he got to, was the same one that insulted him constantly on his looks." He said.

"Yeah, and on the way over here, I saw both Christo and Blade in the medical office here, they looked like Darth got to them too." Said Caitlin.

"So he's going after people that have picked on him in the past." Said Jude.

"Which means that he's coming for us next!" said Wyatt out loud.

"Dude, how do you know?" asked Jonesy.

"Well for one, we picked on him a lot in the past, and two, he's headed right for us!" he shouted, pointing passed them. There was Darth, now considerably more muscular, cooler, and handsome than before, people running screaming from him.

"Alright you guys," he said in a deep voice, "Now it's time for your's." He starts running to them, like he was a professional athlete.

"Run guys!" They all start to run away from Darth but he was gaining on them, his hand stretched out for absorption. As he was getting closer, Wyatt finally shouted, "Jen, use your ability!"

"But what about the public!' she shouted back.

"Just do it bra!" shouted Jude. Jen sighed, then suddenly, she and everyone else was gone in a blur.

"What the-" said Darth as he stopped, "Where'd they go?" There was no one in sight. "AARRGH!" he shouted in frustration. He began to look around and look through different stores, tearing things apart and absorbing random people's traits.

* * *

A blur was seen running into the Penalty box, making a bunch of tail wind blow everyone down, even Coach. In the back storage room, Jen is seen stopping with everyone else flopping on the floor.

"Sorry guys." She apologized as they groaned and got up.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Asked Nikki.

"We? What do you mean, we?" Asked Jonesy, "Did you see what he's become and what he almost did to us?"

"Well, did you see what he did to everyone else?" she said back, "Come on guys! We are the only other people that seem to have the fire power to stop him and you won't even try?" They all looked nervously at each other.

"Well, what can we do?" Caitlin asked. Jude suddenly stepped forward.

"Dudes, is it really right that we have these abilities, and we don't use them to help others that need them?" They all looked at each other, knowing that this was another one of Jude's famous speeches.

"If we were gifted with these abilities that no other mortal is s'pposed to have, and we don't even use them, I think that it would be wasteful of good heroes." They all started to feel guilty of not thinking of helping. Jude started to lengthen his legs, like a podium to stand on for dramatic effect.

"If we can stand up Darth, and any other person that feels that humanity is lower than them, then I think that we could have the good makings of a league. A league that can help those less fortunate than us that need a hero in a time of crisis." They started to look up at him and each other, smiling at the thought of helping people.

"Now, if we're goin' to use our powers for something, let it be to help those around us instead of using them the same way Darth does. Now who wants to kick some evil's butt!" he yells.

"We do!" They all shout.

"Are we goin' to deny those who need our help?" he yells,

"No!" they yell back.

"Then let's get out there, and do somethin' good to society!" He yelled as his legs went back to normal.

"YEAH!" they all shout. Suddenly the storage door opens.

"Hey you kids!" yelled Coach as he stuck his head in the door, "Keep it down in here!" He slams the door, ignoring the fact that there were six teens in the storage room.

"So now comes the question," said Caitlin, "How will we make sure no one recognizes us?"

"Wait here," said Jen as she suddenly was gone, then back in a blur, this time, carrying six hockey masks, elbow and knee pads and a few football jerseys.

"Hey, where did the gear on the displays go!" yelled Coach in the background.

"We can wear these!" said Jen as she passed them around to everyone.

"Are you sure?" asked Caitlin, who looked uncertain.

"Unfortunately, these are the only things that we can wear to hide our identities." She said as she put on the football jersey.

"Okay," She then pushed the button on the headband. This time, the ring started around her feet, and then worked its way up to the headband, revealing Caitlin's Tail, claws, and ears. She put on the jersey as they all did, then hooked the hockey over their faces. They completely hid their faces.

"Is everyone ready?" Nikki asked. They all nodded.

"Alright, let's go kick some Darth butt!" Jonesy said. They all cheered as they ran from the store.

* * *

"Where are they!" Darth shouted. He looked like a god now, with his huge body, and extremely handsome face. Unfortunately, it was locked in an enraged look; he was tearing through every store, looking for the gang. He then spotted Tricia, she was trying to run away from Darth. He ran to her, picked her up, and held her over a safety rail above the ground now only like lifting a toothpick.

"You used to hang around with them!" he yelled at her, "Where are they?"

"I don't know who you're talking about you freak! Put me down!" She screamed.

"Liar! Where are they?" He yelled again. Tricia began to scream again when a voice yelled out.

"You heard her, let her go!" Darth and Tricia looked up to see six people in jerseys and hockey masks, one of them looking like a cat.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Darth yelled back as he threw Tricia into the air. Suddenly, one of then jumped, his legs helping him like a spring, and he grabbed on to Tricia, becoming a parachute-like shape. They floated down and he let go of her. She ran away without thanking him.

"Wha-" Darth suddenly said. Then another one of then suddenly vanished. They all started to run towards him.

"Get away!" he shouted, but they kept coming. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see the girl appear and say,

"Smile!" she punched his face as hard as she could. He yelped as he suddenly got acne on his face again.

"Wha-! How?" he wondered. Back at the medical section, the greeter goddess opened her eyes a little as her face began to clear up.

"What happened?" she managed to say before falling asleep. Back at the hallway, the gang was still dealing with Darth. Jonesy's leg ignited as he round house kicked Darth in the chest. Both Blade, and the bully started to get their musculature back. Darth punched Jonesy, flinging him into the wall. Wyatt looked a little helpless.

"What can I do? I can just think of different things." He suddenly saw Darth throw a display stand at him. He braced his hands up. The stand suddenly began to glow light blue as did his hands. Wyatt looked surprised. He moved his hands forward. The table shot back and hit Darth. He looked at his hands.

"Sweet." He said. He focused on a few pieces of rubble and they floated into the air. He shot them towards Darth like the Stand.

They all struck Darth back and head. Back at the Medic, Christo's hair returned to normal along with his eyes, and Blade's muscles returned to normal. They were now sleeping rather than being dead from the neck up.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that bro." said Jude as he landed next to Wyatt.

"I didn't either. It just sort of…happened" Wyatt said as he did it again. Jude then expanded his hand like a giant boxing glove, knocking Darth into the fountain from the second floor. Jen was seen now, running of the edge at high speed, landing on Darth while super speed kicking his head. The greeter girl, along with the other two girls and other people around the mall, started to get traits back that they had on they're heads. Caitlin then did the same, only she landed perfectly on Darth's chest, and started to claw at his arms, face, and chest. While they were being scratched up, almost everyone had their features back. Finally, when Darth got back up, he was almost normal, except for his knowledge of wars. Jonesy quickly fired a fire ball at Darth's forehead, which exploded on impact. Darth fell unconscious as the knowledge reawakened in Ron's head. He suddenly shot up from his bed.

"Grenade Launcher!" He shouted, then went to sleep.

Everyone in hiding got up and cheered at the six people that finally beat Darth. The six of them quickly started to run to the nearest enclosed area. They all went looking for them, not noticing that they ran into a photo booth. 5 minutes later, they all came out as normal, Caitlin having turned on the headband again.

"That was exhausting." Said Jonesy, puffing.

"But it was aawesoooome bro." said Jude.

"I think that we did a pretty good job out there guys." Said Nikki.

"I can't believe how many people were after us for saving them." Agreed Jen.

"So, are we gonna keep saving people?" asked Jude.

"Definitely. The fame, the rush. It's addicting dude!" Said Jonesy.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Caitlin. They all shrugged and Wyatt said.

"How about a movie?" They all started to go to the movie theatre.

* * *

The next day, they were all back at the table, waiting for the surprise that Caitlin had for them.

"What do you think it is?" Jen asked.

"Well, Caitlin did ask me to make collars similar to her headband, but I'm still trying to figure it out what for myself." They all kept wondering until Caitlin showed up finally with six large boxes.

"Hey everybody!" She said as she set down the boxes. There was a name on each box, one for every member of the gang. She said for them to take their respective box and open it. They all opened them and they gasp and smiled at what they saw. There were suits in each box. The girls had golden-colored elbow and knee pads with a purple center, a golden belt with a dark purple buckle, and golden gloves, leg trim, and shoe lining. Caitlin had purple heels like her pink ones, and the other to girls had sneaker. The rest of the suits were purple. For the guys, it was the same thing, except instead of purple, they had blue, and dark blue buckles. They all had sneakers and Jude even had a hat like his in a blue color with gold trim. On the chest area of all the suits, 6-TEEN was in block letters colored in gold.

"Wow, this is amazing Caitlin!" Said Jen as she hugged her.

"Yeah, and look," she said as she turned the collar inside out. "I put Wyatt's face changers inside, so whenever we wear the suit, our faces will change slightly so that no one will recognize us."

"That's really sick bra." Said Jude.

"Why choose 6-TEEN for our name?" asked Nikki as she pointed out the logo.

"Well, I figured, since we're all teens, and there's six of us, it just sort of clicked in my head."

"Nice." Said Jonesy. They all started to laugh as they group hugged each other.

* * *

"Lunch time." Muttered a security officer as he shoved a tray into the cell. Darth came out from the shadow, his hands covered in gloves that had been zip-tied. He started to eat the chili and apples.

"This isn't over." He muttered. "Once I get out of here, I will have my revenge." He slowly eats the food as we now see the jail that Darth is in, with other people backed against the walls of their cells.

* * *

You know the drill. R,R,N F, CC.


	5. Chapter 5: Chrissy's Plot

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter is up finally! A new Villain shows up to! Or should I say Villains…anyway, let's get going on the newest chapter of SUPER SWEET 6TEEN!

* * *

People of the mall were ransacking every store in sight! They all had a smile that stretched across their face, and their eyes were glowing a bright…PINK! They were all taking things to a store in the galleria Mall. The name had been blocked by a banner that read "HQ." Outside, there were multiple Kristens' in bright purple outfits battling against six people wearing blue and purple outfits. They were 6-Teen!

"Dammit! Why did this have to happen today!" Nikki shouted. Her head was masked by the built in hologram projector. It looked like she had shoulder length black hair, and her face was clear of her piercings.

"Hey, I'd rather worry about how we can stop them and not how this happened!" Jonesy yelled. His new face was him with a lighter skin tone and red hair with orange highlight. He threw fireballs at one of the girls trying to overpower him. She disintegrated, only for the other to split in half and create another girl! Jude was busy maneuvering around Kirsten. She had a Light Blue suit on, and was shooting ice beams at him. Each part that hit him was solidifying his elasticity.

"DUUUDE! I N-N-NEED H-HELP!" He said, while trying to get away. He now had a tanner face with brown eyes and hair. Jen was running at sonic speed in between multiple clones of Kristen. She had her long hair in a ponytail, now colored blond, and there was a beauty mark on her left cheek now. She was punching each clone that got near her, but it was no use. They kept coming back for her.

"I'm a little busy here!" She shouted. Caitlin and Wyatt had their hands full at the moment too. Caitlin now had white hair to match her fur color, and her eyes were still cat like with a pink iris. Wyatt's messy hair was now gone, replaced by a shaved head. His eyes had changed to a blue color and he now had five o' clock shadow. Caitlin was busy running on all fours around different Kristen clones, swiping her claws through each one. Each one just kept making more for every one that fell. Wyatt was busy trying to fight people off. They were all surrounding one person: Chrissy. Her head was surrounded by a pink aura. Her suit was also pink. Her eyes were glowing pink as she laughed.

"Get him my minions! Make him pay!" They were being mind controlled by her, and at the moment, they were being forced to attack Wyatt, who was using his telekinesis to grab objects to hold them back. The team was about to lose the fight.

"How did we get into this mess?" Nikki shouted.

* * *

Earlier that day…

Nikki groaned as she slammed her head on the counter at the Khaki Barn.

"So…tired…need…sleep…" She muttered. Caitlin came in and saw her.

"Um, Nikki? You alright?" Nikki raised her head. Caitlin jumped. Nikki's eyes were bloodshot a little, and they had dark rings underneath them.

"Whoa, what happened?" She asked.

"I was up all night." She said. "I was trying to practice with my…you know…"

"Oh. Well, how did it go?" Caitlin asked.

"Not so good. I'm trying to figure out how to make other things invisible. I don't know why I did though. I'm not sure if it's even possible." She slammed her head down again.

"I need a break. She muttered. Caitlin looked around.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" She asked. Nikki nodded he head while it was still down.

"Okay, I'll be back. The usual thing right?" Nikki nodded again. Caitlin left.

* * *

Chrissy came out and saw Nikki with her head down, a customer in front of her. She scowled as she went over to her.

"Nikki!" She screamed. Nikki jumped up and almost hit the customer.

"I didn't do it!" She looked around. Chrissy was nearby, tapping her foot.

"Oh, it's you." Nikki said dully. The customer looked angry. Chrissy huffed.

"Nikki, you need to stay awake! There are customer's waiting to buy things, and here you are lounging about! Why?" Nikki groaned.

"Look, I just went to sleep a little late last night. So if you know what's good for you, don't make me cranky." Nikki walked away.

"Get back here Nikki! You're still on register!" Chrissy yelled.

"You do it! I'm taking a break!" Nikki walked into the back. The customer finally had it.

"Forget this! I'm going somewhere else!" She threw down the clothes she had and started to walk out. Chrissy walked over.

"No, please don't go. I'm sure we can work something out." The customer kept walking.

"Please, We'll make up for it!" She was almost out of the store.

"Get back here!" Chrissy said firmly. Suddenly the customer stopped. Chrissy's head and eyes began to glow. The customer started to twitch a little. She turned around. Chrissy gasped. Her eyes were glowing pink and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I should be more patient. I will buy these clothes now." She said, walking over and picking them up. Chrissy looked at her.

"Um…okay?" The customer just kept smiling eerily. Chrissy rang them up.

"Um, that'll be $42.50?" The customer took out that exact amount. Chrissy began to think.

"I mean $45.50." The customer took out more money, still having glowing eyes.

"$50." The customer took out the money.

"$100." The customer took it out. Chrissy began to smile.

"This will be quite interesting." She said sinisterly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin was in a line at the café. Kirsten was in front, next in line.

"Yes, I'd like a frozen frappe please." Kirsten said. The guy began to make the order. Caitlin waited behind her. She looked around. Her headband was working perfectly. No one noticed anything unusual about her. Kirsten's sudden outburst made her look back over.

"I asked for a Frozen Frappe. Not a warm one!" The guy just shrugged.

"Sorry miss. The cooling system isn't working today. It's the best I can do." Kirsten just huffed and grabbed the drink, leaving the money on the counter. Caitlin watched her storm off before going up next.

"I hope you don't want something cold." The guy said, taking the money that was left.

"Don't worry. I just want a coffee, black, with three sugars and creamers to the side." The guy brought forward.

"That'll be $1.99 please." Caitlin paid and walked out with the coffee, headed for the Khaki barn. She passed Kirsten, who was sitting on a nearby bench. She was sipping her warm Frappe, muttering.

"The nerve of that guy. Giving me a warm frappe. I want a frozen one!" Suddenly, there was a cold feeling in her hand. She looked down, and saw in amazement that her drink was now ice! She looked at her hand. Traces of mist came from the palm and finger tips. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed it.

"Freaky…I wonder." She lifted her hand and concentrated. A beam of ice suddenly appeared. It created a sphere of ice. No one noticed. Kirsten quickly threw it away in the trash. There was a tinkling sound, and then the whole trash can froze! She looked around. She smiled.

"I've got to show this to the girls." She said. She walked off for the Khaki barn as some people looked curiously at the trashcan.

* * *

Kristen as unloading some of the supplies in the back. There was a big shipment, so there were multiple boxes everywhere. She was sweating a bit.

"Why do I have to do this? Why not Nikki? She needs the work. I could have easily done the register." She set a box down near the door and wiped her forehead.

"I could at least get some help with this stuff. It weighs a ton. She began to walk over to get some other boxes, when she suddenly felt a little sick.

"Oh, my stomach." She moaned. Suddenly, she felt something weird. Like she was being torn in half. When it was over, she stood up.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"I wish I knew." Someone said. She turned around and saw an exact replica of herself!

"Whoa! Who are you!" She shrieked. The other one reacted the same way.

"Who am I? Who are you? You look just like me!" Kristen looked at the clone. She suddenly got an idea.

"Hold on." She closed her eyes and tried remembering the sick feeling. It came again, though not as strong as before. When she opened her eyes, there was another clone of her!

"Wow! How did you do that?" The first clone asked.

"I thought of splitting myself up! I can make clones of myself!" She said. The three clones of Kristen squealed in delight. They began to think of splitting. Soon, there were six Kristens' in the room.

"O my god, we so have to show Chrissy and Kirsten this!" The original said. The others agreed.

* * *

The three clones met up.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" They all said at once. They looked at each other.

"Chrissy, you first." Kirsten said.

"Okay, guess what? I can use telepathy! I can control people's minds!" The other two clones looked at each other.

"Really! Watch." She looked at a customer nearby. She closed her eyes. Her head began to glow. Kristen and Kirsten gasped as the customer began to smile and their eyes glowed pink. She walked over.

"I am your slave mistress Chrissy." She said monotone. "What do you wish of me to do?"

"Oh my god! That's so cool Chrissy!" They said.

"Okay, me next!" Kirsten said. She held up her hand. Ice suddenly came out of it, forming into a ball. The other two squealed.

"Okay, now me!" Kristen said excitedly. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she split in half. They each then split again, making four identical clones of Kristen.

"This is awesome! We all have powers!" They all hugged each other.

"So, what should we do?" Kirsten asked. Chrissy smiled.

"We can use them to attract more customers. With my mind control powers, and Kristen's powers, we can sell more and get more money for everything. And we can even use your powers to hand out snow cones Kirsten." They all nodded.

"So. Where do we begin?" Kristen asked. Chrissy just smiled wider.

* * *

Nikki was in one of the stalls in the changing room. She heard everything the clones had said!

"Oh my god." She said quietly. The Clones had powers too!

"This is not good." She looked out from over the stalls. They were all laughing. Suddenly Kristen spotted Nikki!

"Chrissy, look!" She shouted, pointing at Nikki. Chrissy turned just in time to see a head of Purple hair duck down.

"Nikki! What're we going to do about her?" Kristen asked.

"Simple. I'll just brainwash her. She'll be a better worker that way." Chrissy said. Nikki gasped.

"Oh man oh man oh man. What do I do?" She mentally slapped herself.

"Duh, I can turn invisible." She began to concentrate. She shimmered slightly before fading away. The clones walked over to the stalls. Chrissy's eyes began to glow as she opened the door. There was no one there. She looked around in confusion. The other two looked in the other stalls.

"Where'd she go?" Chrissy asked. The other clones just shrugged. They didn't notice Nikki as she slipped out of the stalls and out of the store.

* * *

Jonesy was hanging out at the table. He was on break from his job as the security monitor. Yes, that's right. Jonesy managed to keep a job for more than a day.

"It's the apocalypse I swear." Jen said at the table. Jonesy shrugged.

"Hey, it's actually not as bad as I thought. All I have to do is tell Ron where to go when there's trouble. I practically don't need to do a thing." He leaned back in his chair. Jude rolled up.

"Sup guys. How's it hangin'?"

"It's hanging good Jude." Jonesy said. Jude took a seat and looked around.

"So, where're Caitlin, Nikki and Wyatt?"

"Well, Wyatt's still at his job, Nikki's back at the Khaki Barn, and Caitlin was getting something for Nikki. Though she should have been back by now." Suddenly, there was a hissing sound near Jen's ear.

"Whoa Jeez!" She shouted, getting up. A hand suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Nikki?" Jonesy asked.

"Guys, open the lemon, I need to uncover myself." Jen quickly opened it. Nikki suddenly appeared from the floor inside it.

"Guys, we have a serious problem!"

"What?" Jude asked.

"The Clones have powers!" Jen quickly covered Nikki's mouth. They looked around. No one important was watching.

"What!" Jen hissed. Nikki pulled Jen's hand off.

"Really! I saw them myself! Chrissy got Telepathy, Kirsten got Ice beams and Kristen got multiplying powers!"

"Sweet." Jude said.

"Hey, now Kristen can literally be a "Clone." Jonesy laughed.

"Guys, they plan on using them to take people's money and mind control them!" Nikki said. Jonesy stopped laughing.

"Oh. That's not good." Nikki looked around.

"Where's Caitlin?" She asked.

"She said she was getting you a coffee." Jen said.

"Oh no! She thinks I'm still at the Khaki Barn!" They all perked up in shock.

"C'mon, we need to get her!" Nikki said, but before she could run off, Jen grabbed her arm with lightning speed.

"Nikki wait. We should get Wyatt's help first. If we're dealing with Telepathy, then we'll need his brain power." Nikki struggled out of Jen's grip.

"I don't care. I need to help her." And before Jen could catch her again, Nikki turned herself invisible again.

"Shit. I can't get her if I can't see her." She cursed.

"Never mind that. We need to get Wyatt." Jonesy said. Jen sighed.

"Okay. Jude, go to the Khaki Barn. See if you can help Nikki." Jude nodded.

"See ya later." He said as he boarded away. Jen and Jonesy headed for Burger McFlipster's.

* * *

Caitlin walked into the Khaki Barn, holding the coffee. There were a lot of other people there, surprisingly. She walked to the front desk, where Chrissy was.

"Excuse me Chrissy, but I was wondering where Nikki was. I have her coffee." Chrissy just smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure she gets it. In the meantime, why don't you look around at some of our merchandise?"

"No thanks, I have to get back to the Big Squeeze. My shift starts in a bit." Chrissy leaned in.

"Oh, but I insist." Suddenly, her eyes glowed pink. Caitlin started to scream, when her eyes became covered in a pink glow.

"I think I will stay for a bit. I do need some new things." She said with a creepy smile.

"There's a sale going on over there." Chrissy said, pointing to the back.

"It's a 1 for 5 sale. You get one thing for the price of five!" Caitlin just smiled.

"Sounds like a great deal! I'll look." She walked over. Chrissy just laughed.

"Perfect!" She said.

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter will conclude this part of the story. Remember to click the Review button! And There will be no flames, just constructional Criticism. See ya later, and have a great Summer!


End file.
